


Skulls adventure

by DeanXSamLover5689



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Female Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanXSamLover5689/pseuds/DeanXSamLover5689
Summary: Skull is a vampire and the cloud arcobaleno. Fem!Harry is a sky and a shifter looking for her last element. When the two meet what kind of adventure awaits them.





	1. Problem of being a born vampire turned toddler

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You all like my new story. this is inspired by DeliriumDescending,One,Two,Three from ff.net

When Checkerface him to a meeting with the strongest seven he went even though all his instincts were all bu yelling at him not to go, but dam his curiosity and pride got the better of him. He should have known it was the worst mistake he would ever make but like the idiot he was he didn't listen to his instincts and now it cost him big time.

He should have known something was going to happen when the day after the first meeting The sky named Luce pulled me aside told me in no uncertian terms that she refused to harmonize with me. At first i didn't understand what she meant Harmonize then I remembered a long almost forgotten memory about what that meant. When she told me that I was hurt until she told me that I was meant for another sky and she didn't want to ruin that for me.

The others took noticed that Luce wouldn't Harmonize with me and started treating me worse than when they thought I was just a useless civilian. To them I was just an outsider, that i was intruding on their little family and it hurt. It hurt to once again be and outside, a priah. The only good thing was that after each time that reborn beat me Luce would come to my room and patch me up. She adventually became a friend even if she wasn't my sky.

After what is coming to be known as the fated day I finally truely understood her reasons for not Harmonizing with her and was in a way I was thankful to her even if I was a little angry that she led us into this curse. I know that if I did Harmonize with her would have lost my trust in skies. I may be thankful that she refused to bond with me but I was still feeling betrayed. Although probably not as much as those that truely harmonized with her.

When we got back to the house that we had been staying at they all took out their anger on me. They acted like I didn't have any feelings. They didn't take into account that maybe just maybe i'm hurting as well. i mean do they not understand that while they could aventually get back into their line of work, where as I can't no one would accept a toddler do crazy death defying stunts. the people would shout about child endangerment.

It took a while to adjust but once we did we all went our own way Luce back to her famiglia and me to wander around trying to figure out what I should do now. whatever the rest did I didn't pay attention nor did I care.

The most sucky thing about being stuck as a toddler is that he couldn't go and hunt for his own food. Being a baby vampire with a adults mind sucked. y thats right your very own Skull de mort is a vampire. A born vampire, and as a born vampire we don't get our own fangs until they were at least five and right now he is stuck in the body of a two year old so ya he couldn't get his food on his own. A baby gets blood from his or her parents until they get their fangs.

He didn't know where to go in order to get blood, expecially the type of blood he needs. not many people know that the supernatural exists. I guess I could always go and see if Luce will help me until I find my sky.

So with that thought in mind I decided that I would head to find the Giglio Nero mansion.

When I showed up on Luce's door step so to speak. The person who answered the door let me in the moment it saw the pacifiar around my neck and led me without a word to what I guessed is Luce's office. When I got there Luce was sitting a her desk with paperwork towering over her little body. The what I guessed is a servant bowed and announced my presents to her. Her head shot up so fast that for a breif moment I was worried she'd get whiplash. If I wasn't here on such serious business I probably would have been laughing at the look on her face when she saw me.

She snapped out of her shock when I moved to sit down uninvited into the chair opposite from her.l

I opened my mouth to tell her why I was there but she spoke first. "What are you doing here Skull? I didn't think you'd want to see me ever again." she started out with a confident voice but then it turned into a sad whisper.

I gave Luce a small sad smile and started explaining why I was here and What I needed." I was angry at you and a little betrayed at first that's true but I was also feeling thankful as well. Grateful that you warned me off of Harmonizing with yo. St the time I was sad and hurt and resented the bonds that you had with the rest of the Arcobaleno but now I understand why you wouldn't harmonize with me." I paused to take a breath and to give Luce a minute to let what I said sink in before i continued on."To tell you the truth i'm still angry and hurt that you didn't tell me, us what was going to happen. why Luce? Why didn't you say anything to us or at least me. You do know what I am right?" The last question I asked tentevly.

Luce looked at me and her eyes softened in what I think is understanding."yes Skull I know what you are and you don't have to worry I don't really care that your not human, that you need blood to live. I'm thankful and happy you came here even though your still upset with me but you've got to understand I didn't tell you because I couldn't. There would be consequences if I were to tell any of you.

When she told me there were consequences I couldn't help my thoughts straying towards the worst. How dare this person who ever they are threaten my friend. she's mine! Just because she isn't my sky doesn't mean she's now one of mine. When I find out who dare threaten one of mine i'll kill them in the most painful way.

Unnoticed by Skull Luce was looking him with worry, wondering what is wrong with Skull to have him growling.

"Skull are you okay?" Hearing Luce's worry filled voice snapped him out of his thoughts and growling. I took a deep breath in order to calm down enough in order to answer her question. "I'm fine Luce, Just wondering who thought it was a good idea to threaten whats mine!" I growled the last word out. "No one threatened me Skull you don't have to worry about that." That shocked me out of my murderess thoughts. "Huh, well then what did you mean by that?" "I meant that no one threatened me. I'm a seer so I saw what would happen if I told you guys what was going to happen. We had to take this curse but If i told you what was going to happen everyone but us would have backed out."

I stared at her in shock, it took me a few minutes but when I snapped out of my stupidor. I couldn't help but ask the question I didn't know if I wanted an answer to."Ok so what would happen if we didn't take this curse?"

Luce looked at me with sad and haunted eyes."The earth world will slowly break apart and all life human and animal will die." By this point in our conversation she had brought a chair infront of the chair Skull was sitting on and sat down so she could be closer to Skull to make it more personal.

By this point i started to wonder how it is that I haven't passed out from how many shocks I have gone through in less than an hour. It took a few minutes but I was finally able to nod in understanding.

They sat in companionable silence before Luce broke it going back to the original topic of conversation. "So Skull what is it that brought you here?"

"Oh ya, I came here to ask for your with something."

"What do you need help with?"

I rubbed the back of my neck suddenly nervous." Well you know i'm a vampire." She nodded and so he went on." Well what you may not know is that born vampires is that we depend on our mother until we get our fangs, which is usually at age five." She nodded again not interrupting my explanation though I think i can see a light of realization appear in her eyes. "So as you can probably guess being turned into a two year old I can't feed on my own anymore. I need some one to help me feed. I don't exactly have a mother to ask to do this."

She had a look of guilt on her face before it turned into determination. "So you want me to feed you? Why me?"

"um, ya it's gotta be a sky and well your the only one I know, plus your my friend so I trust that you won't do anything to me while i'm feeding. It would be better If it was my sky but since I don't know where mine is, I need to improvise so that's where you come in." I started figetting with my stunt suit afraid to look up. Afraid to see anger or disgust in her eyes.

After a few minutes I gather my curage and look up only to be surprised. She had a soft smile on her face. when she seen she had my attention she got off her chair and went to stand infront of me. She took my hands in hers and says,"It's ok Skull I understand and I will help you with your feeding problem. After all it is partially my fault." I couldn't stop the tears gathering in my eyes. I got off the chair i was sitting on to stand infront of Luce and pull her into a hugs which she recciperated. "Thank you Luce, thank you so much." I could here her heart beat and smell the blood flowing just under her skin that's when I realized how thirsty I was.

I pulled back from her and I could feel that my vampire face had surfaced. when she saw my undoughtfully red eyes she didn't flinch like I was sure she would. Instead she smiled and guessed that I needed to feed. She took my hand and started to lead me out of her office and into what I guessed was her personal lounge. She let go of my hand and sat on the couch in the middle of the room. I followed her and sat beside her on the couch.

She took my hand in hers to get my attention although it was unneeded as I couldn't look away from her, then she started to talk." Ok so before we do this I need to set down the rules. First is that you try not to be to messy. second you have to stop the moment I tell you to." She said all this in an stern voice.

When I nodded she picked up the knife she brought with her.

When she slit her wrist I was on it like a man dying of thirst. The moment the first drop touched my tongue I was addicted. I couldn't help the moan that I let loose. The world around me didn't exist.


	2. Skulls feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull goes to Luce for help

-Luce's POV-

I gave him the rules that I hope skull will be able to follow even in his bloodlust state of mind. I then cut my wrist with a slight wince and stare with fascination at how quick Skull had his mouth to my cut wrist. He truly looked like a man dying of thirst.

So absorbed in my thoughts I jumped a little when Skull let out a loan and wonder if he even remembers where he is right now.

After a few minutes I noticed that I started to feel dizzy so I tried to pull my arm out of Skulls grip but he just tightens the grip he has on it growls at me. I go still with shock. Shocked that he actually growled at me. After I snapped out of it I narrow my eyes at him then I use my harsh boss voice on him.

"Skull let go now!"

That seemed to have worked because he jerked off of my wrist and I'm shocked to hear him whimper.

-Skulls POV-

I was so absorbed in the world of Luce's blood that I didn't what was truly going on around me. I vaguely can remember feeling as if my food source was being taken from me. So I growled at who ever was trying to take it from me.

I hear a voice that I vaguely can remember as belonging to Luce. "Skull let go now!" I stiffen at the harsh command in her voice. Hearing her voice like that clears the fog that descended over my thoughts.

I jerk my head back away from Luce's wrist and instinctively keep my head down and whimper.

-Third person POV-

At hearing Skull of all people whimper Luce's eyes to widen in shocked surprise. Luce didn't think it was possible for a man like Skull to make that kind of noise. Although considering he's not exactly a human it really shouldn't have surprised her that much. This caused Luce to wonder what it truly meant for their relationship. Did it mean he thinks of me as the alpha or leader whatever terms vampires use?

It took a few minutes for Skull to come back to his senses. He looked embarrassed and scared. Scared that Luce would be mad and disgusted that I couldn't follow the rules he set down for me. He mustered his courage to finally look up and noticed that she wasn't mad or disgusted but she did look really pale.

"What's wrong Luce? No wait that's a stupid question. " Skull asked concerned then slapped his forehead for asking the obvious.

Hearing what Skull said got a weak little giggle out of her before she decided to put his worries away."I'm fine Skull, just feeling a little light headed is all. It should be better in a few minutes and something to drink."

When she said she was lightheaded he bowed his head in shame for what he had done. Hating himself for making her this way. Especially since she was pregnant. "I'm sorry Luce I really am."

She looked at him with a sad smile and pulled him into a hug. She felt him stiffen but didn't let go. It took him a minute having not felt this kind of affection in a long time. When he felt he was relaxed enough she spoke quietly in his ear." It's ok Skull. I'm ok and so is little Aria. I know you didn't mean to take so much. I know you had some trouble at letting go. You were in a state of bloodlust. You couldn't help it."

Hearing her say that caused Skull to burrow deeper into her embrace and to truly cry for the first time in a very long time. He felt Luce run her fingers through his hair soothingly while saying things like it's ok I'm here.

It took a few minutes for his tears to he didn't leave her warm embrace. He loved the warmth that she always subconsciously gave off. He just put down to her sky flames even if he wasn't trying to harmonize with him it still felt nice.

Of course no matter how much Skull didn't want to leave that marvelous warmth he knew he had to leave. Luce was a busy women after all. She has an entire Famiglia to run. She can't be wasting all her time here with him.

-Skulls POV-

As if she could sense my reluctance of letting her go she squeezed me a bit harder before unwinding her arms from around me. I pulled back out of her unwound arms slowly. I looked her in the eyes and say."I better go Luce before your men come looking for you. If they haven't already. Once again thank you so very much for your help. I really appreciate it." And I meant every word.

Luce smiled at me and let go. I got down from the couch we were sitting on and had just turned to walk away when I felt her grab my hand stopping me from leaving. I turned back around to face her with a questioning look. "You don't have to thank me Skull it was he least I could do. You can come back whenever you need to or just drop by if your in the area." I could see she meant every word.

"Ya I will. See ya Luce." I say cheerfully before once more turning to leave. I heard her giggle on my way out and can't help the smile on my face.

It took me a few minutes to make it out of the mansion. When I got to the front door without any trouble I was surprised I didn't realize how long I had been here but it's been most of the day. It's almost nighttime. I didn't realize it because the curtains in the private sitting room were closed.

After I got over my surprise I walked slowly towards where I parked my bike. Getting on it I decided that I'd go where the road leads.

It would only be four more time that I visited Luce at her mansion one of those times was Arias birth. The last time I visited was on the day of Luce's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull can go outside during the day cause he has a daylight ring.


	3. Sky and Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sky and cloud meet.

-Skulls POV-

It's been over 15 years she this dreadful curse was placed on us. Years pass one after another since that day I first appeared on her door step asking for help.

I went back once every month to feed an each time she welcomed me back with open arms. To me Luce was the most amazing person I've met. The only one who could possibly be more amazing is my sky and mate that I have yet to meet. Aria is just as kind and welcoming as her mother.

The day I'm contacted by Aria that Luce is on her death bed I jump off my customized motorcycle. As fast as a vampire can and push it into a near by bush and hope nobody will find it. I took off running knowing that with my vampire speed I'd get to the Giglio Nero mansion faster than if I took my bike.

I was there in twenty minutes. I ran all the way from two cities over. I'd like to think that I made it in a pretty good timing. When I made it to the mansion I noticed the extra vehicles in the drive way which made me think that Aria also contacted the other after that thought I felt like hitting my self because of course she called them Luce is the Arcobaleno''s sky after all. Even if he's not my sky personally..

When the rest of the Arcobaleno saw me they were surprised to see me there then the surprise wore off and Reborn and Colonnello adopted looks of irritation demanding loudly about what I'm doing here? All the while making a punching bag out of me. Until Aria showed up to put a stop to it. She told us that Luce her mother asked for him to be here. They just tched and turned to follow Aria who was leading them to Luce's room.

When we got to her room I saw how weak she was even though I saw she still had that bright smile on her face as she said her good byes and saying sorry to the rest of the Arcobaleno. As he breathed her last breath with a smile on her face I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

The other Arcobaleno have remained totally emotionless Al the while me and Aria have tears running down our faces. Aria looks at me and opens her arms so I could jump into her her arms. We mourn Luce's death together. I threw myself at her and proceeded to bawl my eyes out Luce may not have been the first human I have seen die but she is the first one to make such an impact in my life in a long time. We just sat there holding each other never speaking a word. It could have been minutes or hours I didn't know before I ran out of tears to shed.

I look over my shoulder from where I'm still sitting in Arias lap and notice that the Arcobaleno are still sitting where hey we're with a stoitic expressions on their face. My own expression changed from curiousness to anger and disgust. (although I really shouldn't have been surprised.) I know that Luce betrayed their trust but even still she was their sky. You would think that they would at least have the decency to mourn her.

I jump off Arias lap to stand in front of the other Arcobaleno shaking with anger. I sneer at them and say"Don't you feel anything for the sky that you just lost!? My friend that just died! Don't you feel anything for her!? I scream them.

Reborn, Colonnello and Lal All three of them stand up in front of me with a look of anger on their faces while the rest just sit there with blank emotionless expressions. (Well except for Fon. His seren expression looks a little strained.) Reborn, Colonnello and Lal advance towards me but I'm to angry to even think of keeping my whimpy facade up. They have a look of irritation seen that I'm not backing down from them like I usually do as they attack me all at once. To their surprise I block every single one of them and send them flying to he other end of the room making them smash into the wall creating a dent. I then proceed to ignore them and turn towards Aria with an apologetic smile and tell her"Sorry for the mess Aria but I better go. Good luck with running your family. I'll see you in a month or so." With that I walked out and when I was a good distance away where I think that no one can see me I run back to where I left my bike.

I only went back to see Aria a few more times before I ran into her while I'm touring London

I was walking down what seemed like a deserted street with my helmet on and pushing my bike not paying attention to where I was walking when I ran into her legs. I fell down and started yelling at her in my facade,"who dare runs into the great Skull-sama!"

When I look up and get a proper look at her I notice how beautiful she is. She has to be the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. She kneeled on the ground to get to my hight and sticks her hand out and says" Hi I'm Akila Potter, I've been looking for you Skull." Almost on instinct I reach for her hand and just as I put my hand on hers I feel a warmth that I have never felt before. It feels like I've finally come home and right then and there I knew that I had finally found my sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not as long as the others.


	4. A wolfy sky meets her cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akila's Pov

-Akila POV-

After the war it was hard to adjust to being in a time of peace. There was a lot of things for me to do. As the Women who conquered I was expected to help with everything. There were people to bury, oh so many people, It was hard. It was hard having to bury kids so young. We shouldn't have had to do this. We wouldn't have if the Adults actually got off there arses and help but no they decided to be cowards and let the children do all of the work for them.

Along with that I helped with the restoration of Hogwarts. Me and a bunch of others helped get it up and running in time for the school year to begin.

A year after everything settled down I decided it was I'm to visit my one of my vaults. Although it did take me a lot of time in order for me to even get near Gringotts after what my friends and I pulled. The first time I went in there after he war I went with gryffindor's sword hoping to appease them some. Hope that they didn't shish kabob me on site. It worked at least. Now I'm just watched very closely and sneered at by every Goblin there.

I go up the nearest teller and when they look up to see who is at there till he sneers and says in a nasty tone of voice,"Yes, what can I help you with?" I inwardly cringe at how harsh his voice sounds. " I'd like to see the peverell vault please." He sneers even more but calls over another Goblin to take me down to the vault.

I must have spent what must have been an hour or so looking through all the stuff in here when I seen hanging on the wall on the back of the vault was a family tapestry.

The tapestry detailed the entire family from the famous three brothers onward. I ignored Cadmus's line knowing that it ended with dear old Tom. Instead I decided to focus on Antioch's line. It lead to he only name that wasn't black signaling that they were dead, the only name still with color was one named Skull with a birthday right next to it- November 2 1962.

The thread was a dull shade of silver with hints of red indicating that he was not a full fledge wizard but that he had creature blood. What type of creature I don't know.

I was just so excited that i had family(however distant that may be) that I ran out of the vault and into the cart. After getting out of the cart I went up to one of the tellers and asked if they could trace a man named Skull Peverell. I had to quiet a sum but it didn't matter to me,all I cared about was finding the only blood family I had left.

After about five or so minutes they were done the little ritual to find Skull. The teller said that he was somewhere in London. I was so excited that I almost ran out of the bank like I stole something (again) but I managed to restrain myself, instead i sped walked out of the bank.

Now that i know where he is at the moment, but the question is where in London he is and how am I gonna find him when I have no clue what he looks like?

I eventually shrugged as I slipped out of Diagon Alley and out of the leaky cauldron into the muggle world without being seen thanks to my invisibility cloak. I went into a ally near the leaky cauldron and take my cloak off and put it into my expanded pouch before heading out to look for him. I guessed as I was looking around that the family magics would let me know when I find him. Until then I just have to keep looking. being the last of two of the Peverells the family magic would make sure we knew each other and looked out for each other, family magic is just weird like that.

So out I wonder around charing crossroads for a few hours. always on the lookout. I of course was discrete with my search. i made sure it looked like to those around me like I was just a normal teenager walking around town enjoying one of the rare days of the sun being out.

I walked through street after street until the sun was close to setting and still there was no sign of Skull Peverell, not even a blip on the metaphorical radar. I sigh and turn to head back to grimmauld place, I decided to walk there instead of apparating back. I had a feeling it would be better to walk, my instincts were pretty much demanding it and I will never ignore them, The last time I ignored them Sirius got killed. I knew whatever was causing them to go off would appear soon.

It's as I turn the last corner to Grimmauld place that I felt something bump into my legs and that's when I hear the family magics pretty much scream at me like no tomorrow, they are practically screaming 'FAMILY' I look down and see what looks like a two year old toddler with a mini bikers suit and a matching helmet on and what seems like a mini motorbike to boot yelling at me saying something about bumping into the great Skull-Sama. I smile as I hear that and because I feel both my Intuition and magic telling me this is who i've been looking for this is Skull Peverell. What got me confused is how the hell did he get involved with such a dark curse like this.

I looked closer and seen a purple pacifier. That pacifier had my metaphorical hackles raised and I knew if I could see myself I knew i'd see my eyes briefly flash a golden color. It took alot but I managed to suppress the growl that wanted to slip out. I was angry that someone thought that they could do this with what I knew would be one of my pack!

Instead of listening to my Instincts just this one time, the instincts that wanted to hunt this person or persons down who did this to him like I so wanted to, I knelt down in front of him and held out my hand,"Hi i'm Akila Potter, i've been looking for you." I could see surprise in his body language but he took off his helmet and let me see he has weirdly enough purple hair and eyes, that I know are natural and many piercings on his face.I see the minute hesitation in his eyes and body language before taking my hand. no one less perceptive would have noticed his hesitation though.

The moment our hands touched I felt the same warmth that I felt with Fred and George, as i did with Hermione and Ron and Luna, flow through me. I knew then and there that my pack was complete.

From the look on Skull's face I knew he felt it to.

It took a few minutes of our basking in our new found bond that him taking my hand caused. With the hand that was still in mine i pulled him into a hug briefly, but even if it was brief I got a scent from him and from that scent I could tell he was a Vampire. It didn't matter to me, I pulled away slightly to open my mouth to talk for the first time since our harmonization. "Skull will you come to my place with me to meet the others?"

he looked at me in shock, it's like he had never given a choice what he does. Then I hit me like a pile of bricks that maybe he hasn't ever really had a choice in what he does, or at least hasn't had someone ask him for a long time. Just the thought of others hurting one of hers causes a growl to rip through my throat. The growl seems to knock him out of his shock, i can tell he's not frightened by the way he moves closer to me instead of away. He pats my leg with one of his little hands before he says quiet cheerfully. "Yes, Akila, of course i'd like to come home with you."

After getting a positive answer I can't help but let a smile over take my face before standing up. I brushed my pants off and turn while saying,"Ok then this way Skull." I can feel when he gets up to me after collecting his bike from the ground and putting on his helmet.


End file.
